In or out i still love you
by sparkling-saphyre
Summary: This is the next post sequel my gakuen alice fic: The locket thing… They all left for a tour outside the academy except for Mikan and Natsume... He ask her to do something with him and Mr. Jinno was so beginning to be soft on his students!


**Authors Note:**

**Saphyre:** Wow… where did that come from

**Mikan:** It was… it was amazing how your idea just pop out while you're sleeping

**Saphyre (GRINS):** Of course I am amazing

**Hotaru:** BIG HEAD **(BANG)**

**Saphyre (Dodge the baka gun):** Hey it's beginning to be a habit… It's not nice

**Hotaru (flashes an angry icon):** Wanna try my latest baka laser for a change? I'm saving it for Mikan but its okay to try it on you.

_Immediately me and Mikan took cover; Yoichi comes in carried by Ruka and Natsume not far behind_

**Natsume:** This again?

**Saphyre (wave a hand to Natsume): ** Natsume, I got a new project for you

**Natsume:** I don't care, let's go

_Yoichi, Ruka and Natsume were about to leave again when…_

**Saphyre:** Are you sure you wanna leave?...** (Smirking)**

_Everybody sweat drop. Mikan besides me move to a distant_

**Mikan:** Scary….

**Yoichi:** She's acting like persona **(then grabs the nearest girl to him… Hotaru)**

_Hotaru surprised that she was being pulled lost control of her balance and fell to Ruka's shoulder_

**Hotaru:** Go-Gommen…**(She said not looking at Ruka)**

**Ruka (Smile):** Yo-chan that's not nice

_Then everybody is looking at them_

**Saphyre:** Let me sometimes be inspired to make them their own story

**Mikan (nods her head):** yeah, that would be for a change

_Then out of no where, Baka gun began to shoot at us_

**Hotaru: **Are you talking about me and Ruka?

**Mikan and Saphyre:** No-no… **(shaking)**

**Ruka (sigh):** Saphyre you better just start this story

**Natsume:** Tsk… I didn't get to burn them… OI Saphyre make sure this story is

interesting or you're toast

_Saphyre raised an okay sign and run to grab her materials_

**Ruka: **You want to do the disclaimer? **(looks at yo-chan)**

**Yoichi: **Saphyre doesn't own any of us… the cast and the whole anime…

**Natsume:** …

**Mikan: ** you wanna add something Natsume?

**Natsume (blushes when he saw the necklace shines on her neck): **nothing let's go

_Natsume pull Mikan's hand and walk out of the scene_

**Yoichi: **Is it me or did big brother Natsume drag Mikan out of the scene with gentle?

**Hotaru:** It's gonna rain…

**Ruka:** that's not nice… **(sweat drop)**

**Saphyre: **Remember to read the "The locket thing" fiction made by me first before reading this once to avoid confusion okay!

**Yoichi: **Happy reading minna!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Summary:**

_This is the next post sequel my gakuen alice fic: The locket thing… They all left for a tour outside the academy except for Mikan and Natsume... He ask her to do something with him and Mr. Jinno was so beginning to be soft on his students?!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**-In or Out-**

"Waaah! I'll be late for math class and I will never hare the end of it to Mr. Jinno again!" Mikan cried as she run her way to their class room

She dash along the narrow corridor in the second floor, slide to the corner, dash again and stop in front of their room.

"Yosh! The bell hasn't rang yet…" but when she entered the room, and was surprised when "e, minna doko?' then her eyes saw what is written on the black board

"**SCHOOL TRIP! BUS LEAVE EXACTLY 7 AM. LATE COMERS SORRY!"**

Then the bell rang announcing that it's already 7 am and it would take another 5 minutes to run in the front gate!

"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sir Narumi, Mikan is not here yet" Yuu the president informed "I wonder if she forgot about it"

Then a loud scream coming from their class room was heard

"She forgot" Ana and Nonoko chorus

"Baka baka shi" Hotaru said then went inside the bus

"Anou sensei, Natsume kun isn't here too" Ruka said

"What? My dear dear Natsume is NOT HERE yet?!?!?" Sumire over reacted (as usual heheh)

"Well we have no choice, our departure is strictly at 7 am, and the train will leave 30 minutes later so…" Mr. Narumi said

"Teacher…" the remaining students outside pleaded with puppy dog eyes to persuade their home room teacher

"Well… Students you see…"Mr. Narumi sweat drop

"That cannot be done. They're late and if you guys are not going to leave within 3 seconds, the school trip will be suspended and the rest of you will have a math class with me" Mr. Jinno said popping out of no where.

Upon hearing this the students including Mr. Narumi run inside the bus and the bus immediately drive off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Waah! There's the bus… and it's leaving me…" Mikan said with her round eyes

After a few minutes she sigh and decided to go to the office to inform that she was left out or ask what to do.

But while she was walking towards the staff office, still not looking where she is going because of her well habit not too, as usual bump in to someone…

"Itai" Mikan said slowly opening her eyes

"Ah gommen. Huh Mikan chan why are you here don't you have a school trip today?" A gray hair middle age man said

"Noda Sensei, I was left out because I over slept" she said standing up and dust away the dirt from her uniform

"And" Mr. Nada said with a very teasing voice making the brown hair girl in front of her to sweat drop

"And I forgot that we will have our school trip today" she sigh in defeat "Demo Noda sensei why are you here?" Mikan ask when suddenly Noda sensei began to disappear again "Ah, he's gone"

"Oi!" a voice from behind call her; she turns around to see her greeter

"Natsume kun, why are you here too? Ah you over slept too?" she said slightly punching her

"Baka! Only you do that" then he walks away

"Oi, matte yo, Natsume kun" and Mikan followed him up to the next corridor

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ne, ne Natsume kun, don't you think we should go to the staff office to inform them that we were being left out" Mikan ask placing her point finger on her chin

"There is no need for you to do that. I already know about it" A strong old man voice said from her behind

"Yaaa! Jinno Sensai…" Mikan yelp and hide on Natsume's back "You scared me"

Meanwhile Natsume look at him with stern cold eyes and Mr. Jinno did the same the moment he looks at him

"You dare to look at me like that boy?" Mr. Jinno ask then his wand started to spark while Natsume started to flame up then when he was about to answer him back Mikan covered his mouth making Natsume look chibi in face

"Ah, gommen-gommen we kind of like over slept and the bus left us" Mikan said with her silly smile on her face

"Amf..aph..ugh..ump…" (I told you I did not over slept) Natsume said despite his mouth is being covered

"Tonikaku, you two will not be excused, you will have to do math work" The sensei said

"NANI?!?!? MATH WORK" Mikan exclaim with disbelief "Unfair!!!"

"You got problems Ms. Sakura? He ask turning his attention to the girl behind the black cat

Mikan sweat drop and shook her head

"No sir" she gulps

"Then go inside your class room and solve the next activity from where we stop"

Then the cold hearted, very strict, electrical alice teacher walks away from them. When Mikan saw that he is already far-far away from them, she sigh with relief.

Natsume after being release from her started to walk away too

"Chotto matte Natsume kun" she then grab his arm while Natsume's face turn chibi again

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After four hours inside the room meaning it is already eleven o'clock in the morning, Mikan placed her pen down and closed her notebook. She began to stretch her hands and legs

"Finally I'm done" she said with a big smile on her face "I cannot believed I am doing this while the rest of the class is out of the academy enjoying the scenery outside"

"You really took your time answering only 10 questions" Natsume said from the far end corner of the room. His book and note book was neatly place above his desk, manga on his hands and feet above the table

"Natsume did you even do your work?" She ask looking at him

Natsume lower his manga to look at her then to his notes then back to his manga. Mikan annoyed walk towards his table and took his notes.

As she began to scan his notes, she was amazed how neat his hand writing is and above all, he answered all of them correctly

"Natsume kun what time did you finished all of this" Mikan ask looking nervous

Natsume not bothering to look at her answered…

"Only 40 minutes, matte, I think 30 minutes later when we started" he said

"Thi-thirty minutes? And you didn't say anything nor offered a helping hand to solve my problems." Mikan said looking disbelief and at the same time amaze

"I though you enjoy doing this kind of problems so I didn't bother" he said not with cold tone but more to his usual teasing tone. He only does that when he knows they were alone

"Meanie" she said and walk away from him. When she reach her table she began to place her book and pen inside her bag "Natsume kun, let's look for Mr. Jinno and submit our work"

She heard him sigh and stood up. Natsume walks towards her and move his face very close to her. She blush a little

"Wh-what is it" she said stammering her words

"…." He was still locking his gaze on hers

"Natsume kun?" she ask again when she felt Natsume reach her hands and place something on it. She looks down to see what it was.

It was his note book. Veins started to appear on her head but it was too late when she was about to wrangle him because he just left the room.

"Damn you! You BALCK CAT!" she shouted while steams are going out of her ears.

Mean while, Natsume was just behind the door and heard everything then left

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mikan open the door to the staff room office only to be greeted by no one.

"I wonder where Mr. Jinno is." She then started to walk around and stop to one large table.

Mikan sweat drop and turn around to see if anybody was there to help her

"Oh well, I'll just leave it here" then the school bell rang saying that it was already 12:00 noon "It's already lunch time, no wonder no one is here"

Mikan left the room and started to walk her way to the cafeteria. Once inside she sighs and realizes how big the room is without the students playing around it and throwing their food for another food fight

She searches the room for a familiar person to sit with but even her partner is not there. She walk to the counter and was greeted by the robot lady who is in charge.

"Good after noon Miss Sakura. I see that you were being left out again" The robot said

"Yeah, I kind of like over slept and forgot about our trip today." She said while laughing and scratching

"Well that's not surprising" the robot said giving her food

"Uhm, would you mind if I will take two orders for today" she ask

The robot lady looks at her

"If you eat too much you'll get fat young lady" she warned but still handed her a another set of lunch

"Don't worry, this is not for me but for somebody else" she then place his food on her tray and ran off but before she leaves the cafeteria she look back "Oh and thank you"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Outside the building, Mikan carrying on her hands the tray of foods as she happily went to one place she knows where he could be.

"Hey!" she greeted

The black hair boy opens his eyes and saw her standing in front of him carrying a tray

"What do you want strawberry panty girl?" he ask closing his eyes again

Realizing that she is indeed giving him a fair view of her panty immediately sat besides him muttering 'pervert'

After regaining her posture she then gave him his food. Natsume smelling the delicious aroma open his eyes again

"I know you haven't eaten your lunch yet so I brought yours" she said with her cheery smile

Natsume feeling hungry himself sat up and took the sandwich from her.

"Thanks Polka dots panty girl" he said before taking a bite of his food

"You're welcome pervert cat" she said and ate her own food.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The two ate silently their lunch. When Natsume finish his food, he took the soda from the tray she had brought and then lay down again

Mikan watch him as he started to relax under their favorite tree. Actually it was his favorite and became her favorite too since this is where she gave the locket for his birthday.

She watches him and started to reminisce what happened before and how much they had grown old. She smiles remembering all of those.

Sure the two of them after the locket thing became more open to each other and yet both of them are not going out but even though that is their situation, everyone recognize Mikan as Natsume's girl so no one even dare to make a move on her.

It has been a year after she gave her the locket and it was nice to know that he never change the way she approach her.

Natsume slightly opening his eyes to see what she's up to saw how the sunlight gently touch her face and the wind making her hair slightly fly made her like a angel looking down on him

"Oi" he said taking Mikan back to reality

"Huh?" she ask dumb folded

"You're not doing anything else today right?" he ask but even before she could speak up, he stood up and gently pull her up

"I'm free… I guess" she said and was surprised when Natsume pull her and started to walk "chotto, where are we going Natsume" but he didn't bother to say a word and continue walking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The two of them went inside the academy, went up to the top floor, to Mikan's previews room when she was a no star and opened the window. Mikan by now knows where Natsume wants to go. He helps her not to slip and fall off the roof. And when they reach his favorite spot, he lay down and she sat besides him

"So this is where you want to take me" she said.

Even though it is already after noon, the tall tree is giving them shades from the heat of the sun and the best part of it, they got a really nice view of the alice courtyard.

"Amazing" Mikan said with her wide eyes open "This is the second time I get to see the alice academy from above" she said

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here little girl" he grunt.

Mikan not bothered by his last statement continue to ask him

"So did Ruka also knew this place?" she ask hugging her knees close to her

"No" he shortly said

"Eh, honto. Even Yoichi kun?" she ask again

"Hn…" he said again beginning to be irritated 'ask again and I swear you will never forget this place ever again'

"Ne, Natsume kun" well Mikan being our dear Mikan ask again lowering her face to him

"WHAT?!" Natsume open her eyes angrily sat up when..,

"Thump" their head just hit.

"Itai" they both said. Mikan clutched her forehead; Natsume on the other hand rub his.

"Moe, what the heck do you think you're doing?" he angrily said

Mikan shock and embarrass looks away

"I-I was just about to ask you some thing for the last time that's all… gommen" when then tried to hide the forming shades of pink on her face

Natsume saw how desperate she was yet failed since he is sharp

"What is it" he ask trying to grasp his patients

"Ie, never mind about it" she said waving her hands around like an idiot

Then well Natsume being our short temper Natsume, used his alice and form a small flame in front of her.

Mikan was surprised because she thought he was going to burn her panic and completely forgot where she is and lost her balance.

Everything is happening so fast; Mikan made a small cry and successfully took Natsume's attention. Immediately, he jump towards her trying to grab a hold of her hands but failed. So instead he hugs her small body and turns them around shielding her from the impact they are going to get.

Mikan was tightly clutching Natsume's uniform with her eyes tightly shut. She felt her heart stop as winds began to pass them. She could feel his warm body protecting her from the damages he is getting. She could hear his low cry of pain and could feel that he is hurt

"Natsume" she said but Natsume hug her more tightly

"Zip it" he just said as every braches in the tree hit his back

'Demo… demo… he might die because of me… some one… please help us' she strongly prayed and unconsciously let out her alice

From the rooftop which is six floors high, anyone can be killed after that fall; thank goodness Natsume with his reflexes manages to push their fall towards the tree making the braches catch them to minimize the impact.

Then there was a loud thud. Natsume hit the ground first still holding Mikan above her. Mikan was frozen solid, too shock to make a move. Natsume who is breathing heavily realize this look down on her

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mr. Jinno was now on the staff office and saw the two falls from above.

"Now what are those two doing?" he said as he walk close to the window and realize that they had just fall above "This is no good, they might have injure themselves."

The electric alice teacher immediately run out to their location

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oi, daijoubu? Oi little girl, MIKAN!" he said trying to shake her but was unable because of his wounds.

Mikan hearing his voice snap out and immediately sat on his abdomen

"Natsume, are you alright?" she ask with her eyes full of concern

"Yeah, I just had minor bruises that's all" he said then felt something warm fell on his cheeks "Mikan?"

"I-I was so scared. I thought… I thought you are going to die… I thought" she said trying to wipe her tears because she knows he is going to call her again cry baby or something but she just couldn't help it as it just flow out of her eyes nonstop.

'So she thought she I was going to die without realizing she is the one who save the both of us from that fall? Honto ni baka' he thought as he pulls her crying partner down to his chest "Don't cry anymore, I am alright see." He said but it wasn't enough for Mikan

"Demo, it was my fault if I didn't over reacted and was too stupid to lost my balance you couldn't have gotten hurt" she said burying her face on his chest

"Don't worry about it, besides if it wasn't for your nullifying alice, I will be surely dead by now. But you actually protected me by minimizing the impact on every branch I hit, so thank you" he said slowly caressing her back

Mikan pull away slightly

"Honto?" she ask sniffing making Natsume smile on how innocent she look

"Honto" he honestly said for the first time that year. "So what were you going to ask me anyway before we fell?" he asks wiping the last tears coming out of her eyes

"Oh that, I was just going to ask what am I to you" she said as shades of pink began to form on her cheeks again.

Natsume look at her with questioning eyes

"I mean, you acted too irritated when I'm with Tsubasa sempai, and over protected when boys are trying to go out with me. You gave me back my locket with your and my pictures on it and even try to risk your life today just to save me" she enumerated

"And your point is?" he ask trying to play around when he knows where she is trying to get to

"I-I mean… are we… are we an official couple or you are just doing it because it's your responsibility as my partner" Tears slowly began to form on her eyes again "To tell you the truth, I don't know why but I feel really secure and comfortable being with you. Something that is so different from what I feel towards Tsubasa sempai, Ruka, Hotaru and grand pa." the her tears fall out again "I-I think I am in love with you but I don't know if you feel the same way since you are always mean to me though not cold and…"

She was cut off when her only support which is her left hand was pull away by his, and making her face fall towards him or to be precise making her lips collide with his. And they kiss.

Mikan's eyes was open wide, complete surprised by his sudden reaction.

"How many time do I need to tell you to shut up?" he ask jokingly

"Did you… just kiss me" she ask slowly touching her lips

"Really, for a slow person like you makes me want to repeat what I just did. Of course I kiss you" he said sarcastically

"But…" she was completely speechless

"If all you want to hear is this just to make you shut up then I'll say it." He pause for a minute, stares at her brown eyes, brush away her hair which is now loose from her ribbons 'God, she looks more like a goddess now?' he thought to himself before saying…

"Mikan Sakura, I love you so much since we were in fourth grade but was too stupid to tell you" he said making a fool of himself "Satisfied?"

Then Natsume heard her giggle 'Great now I loose my pride to this idiotic girl'

"Honto, Natsume no baka" she said and when Natsume was about to retort, Mikan kiss him on the lips, this time taking him by surprised "I love you too my Black cat" she whisper on his ears.

For the first time, Natsume felt happy. Pure joy was all he could feel and it was because of this little girl she you to call and now his girl. Yes now he can definitely calls her as his girl.

"Oi I know you like me but how long do you intend to sit on me like that huh?" he asks grinning.

Mikan seeing how inappropriate there position was, was about to move away when Natsume pull her down again

"But I kind of like prefer it this way" and Natsume kiss her again but this time more passionately as he try to nibble and suck on her lower lips.

Mikan unconsciously moan and he took advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue in making her moan louder

"Natsume kun…"

Natsume was now caressing her back as she kisses him back and passionate too. Everything could last forever if Mr. Jinno just didn't pop out of the scene

"And here I am thinking that you two might have injured your self" a middle age man said interrupting their own anatomy session

"JINNO SENSEI!" Mikan exclaim

"Are you two alright?" he ask then eyes Natsume "I saw how you protected Miss Sakura and received all the damage yourself I bet your back hurts a lot" Jinno sensei walks towards them and offer Natsume a hand to stand up

Mikan move out of the way and stood up

"Actually, I got Mikan to thank because she shielded me from the impact with her nullifying alice" Natsume said taking his hands as the teacher pull him up

"I see. Then Miss Sakura has manage to evolve her alice skills to such levels that can actually protect a person physically too." Mr. Jinno looks at the young girl who is at Natsume's side who is blushing from the attention she is getting

"That was nothing. I myself didn't know I can do that myself" Mikan said

"Well, I think you deserve to be level up as well Miss Sakura, from now on, you belong to the second star level" Mr. Jinno said

"Honto? Natsume kun did you hear that? I am so happy" she said hugging her boy friend

"But" he interrupts again making the two students look at him

"Seeing you in that situation when I arrive here was very inappropriate. And I want the both of you to write a letter explaining what you two were doing. I want it hand written and place on a long bond paper back to back"

Mr. Jinno seeing that they are both okay turns his back on them and sigh with relief.

'I was so scared that I thought we are going to loose two special children in this academy with great future ahead of them' and then we walks away

"Is it me or Jinno sensei is beginning to be nice" Mikan said. But Natsume was occupied by something else as he carried Mikan in his arms

"I don't care about that, let's just go to my room and finished what we have started" he said playfully

"Wait, although we are now sixteen and an official couple, I am still preserving myself till marriage" Mikan said smirking

"Oh yeah, then I guess I will just have to wait for it to come. Our marriage I mean and I'll swear I will make you the happiest girl here on earth, and will vow to protect and love you for the rest of my life"

Mikan giggle on how sweet he is since it is not everyday you see him like that.

Yes, the Natsume Hyuuga every one knows as the black cat in the academy, the one with fierce crimson eyes, with a very rebellious attitude is now her boy friend, the ever so cheerful and lively girl with opposite attributes as his.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In Natsume's room

"Are we going to tell them?" The brown hair girl ask lying down on his king size bed

"Maybe" then he pulled the blanket to cover their body though they are not really naked or did something you guys are thinking. They just want to rest after all that had happen

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, to the place where the trip was supposedly held, four, no the whole class was busy watching something from the innovation of a certain black hair girl name Hotaru Imai, sixteen years old. Besides her is Ruka Nogi who is trying to use his alice from here to another place and at their back was Sir Narumi and the rest of the class.

With Hotaru's latest micro videocam and Ruka's birds friends they were able to monitor what was happening in the academy

"And those two think we would never know" Ruka said smiling seeing his best friend looks so happy and peaceful and at the same time content too

"Those two are really bakas" Hotaru said "And here I was thinking that she would be pretty lonely"

"Oh Hataru, don't think that your effort was a waste because look at them, the look so perfect together" Yuu said the Sumire hug his arm

"Well even though they are now an official couple, I am still Ruka and Natsume's fans club president" she proudly said "Well I will let Mikan have Natsume and you Imai have Ruka, at least I still have Yuu with me right?"

Everyone was looking at Yuu now. He was blushing at her sudden declaration of her affection and since we was sure he loves her too smile and pull her to a sweet kiss on the lips and everyone cheer for them

"Well, I do think we still need another couple don't you think class" Mr. Narumi said looking at Hotaru and Ruka.

The two teenager sweat drop and blush when everyone started to grin on them

"Don't you have something to say too Ruka kun?" Anna said

"What…me… no-nothing…" Ruka is stammering her words then Kokoromi kun was being push to step forward against his will with his friends who has a flying alice

"I want to tell her too but I am afraid that she would reject me. But she kissed me last year when she hid in my closet to take Natsume's video when he gave Mikan's locket and…" and the baka gun found another target.

The poor boy was now unconscious but still was smiling. Everyone fell in silence

"I didn't know" Hotaru said her eyes were being covered

"I-I'm sorry, but it's true, Hotaru Imai I-I love you" Ruka was blushing so red and didn't realize what Hotaru is doing "Even though you always black mail me and sell my pictures without my permission, I-I still like you and fell for you and…" he was drop dead in silence when he realized that everybody is sweating drop.

He turn his attention to the girl she is proposing only to realized that she holding a camcorder and not her usual camera

"Invention 101, the PiggyVideo corder, it's like a goggle that allows you to record everything you see and hear. It is design like this so you don't have to hold on to it and make your arms sore" she said introducing her latest innovation

Everyone feel anime style.

"HOTARU!!!" Ruka yell "And here I was confessing my heart to you in front of everybody and you... you" he was silence with her sweet lips pressing on his own

"You were the first person that I had ever kiss and I do hope you would be the last" she said finally giving him a full blown charming smile.

Everyone cheer on the three new couples, even though Mikan and Natsume didn't know that everybody already knew.

"And my students are now grown up" Narumi sensei said wiping the tears in his eyes

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back in the academy…

"I hope those two will be able to remember to make the letter I had ordered them to do or else they will go detention till they graduate in this academy" Mr. Jinno said before closing off the lights on his own room."

The End

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Authors Note:

Huoy! And I am alive again… hahaha… I don't know myself where that story came but I do hope you like it. Hehehe… This time I made three official couples in my fic and I do hope you like the way I pair them up.

I have to remind you again that in order for you guys to undertsnad the story, you need to read my previews fiction… you know it is kind of like a new episode… hehehe…

Well it is already 2:30 am and I am so sleepy… good nyt every one!

**Read the small play down ahead to sequel from above about nonsense arguments… like what I have from my previews fiction about Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy… so please read and review and at the same time ENJOY!!**

**Saphyre:** Finish! Another successful story

**Sumire:** I have to admit it was good

**Yuu:** Yeah I agree to that as well

**Saphyre:** Oh gosh, you make my heart go doki-doki… I'm so happy with your

**c**ompliments!

_Then I saw Natsume leaving_

**Saphyre:** Don't you like the story **(Smirk when I saw him and Mikan blush)**

**Ruka:** I don't know what to say **(Looks at Hotaru)**

**Hotaru:** I guess you did okay too. **(Finally a scene like that with me and Ruka)**

**Saphyre:** Ooh, I can read your thoughts Hotaru chan, hehehe

_Hotaru began to shoot his baka gun. Mean while_

**Mikan:** Neh, Natsume kun I do feel we have forgotten something

**Natsume:** Hn?

**Mikan:** Oh well, I guess you have forgotten too about that

**Yuu:** Oi let's eat some snack I am starving (Wave a hand)

**Mikan:** Let's go?

**Natsume:** Yeah

**Saphyre:** Oh, that is so sweet. I wish I had some like that

**Yoichi:** You'll find your own man **(then left to follow everybody out of the scene)**

**Saphyre:** And to think he is now 11 in this story. Oi matte yo! (**Running trying to catch **

**up with them.)**

_But before the scene closes I pop out again :P_

**Saphyre:** Minna Arigatou! Please read and review!

_Then Mr. Jinno interrupts the ending again…_

**Jinno:** Actually the thing that both Mikan and Natsume forgot is no other than their

excuse letter. And you were ever wondering why Natsume was being left out of

the trip too is because, he was secretly waiting for Mikan from the tree they had just fell. Now you know the importance of the tree. It is not just for the props and designs but has different uses as well.

**Narumi:** Hai-Hai… Oyasumi nasai. Oh and Tsubasa and Misaki is already graduate from

middle school during this time.

**Saphyre:** Time sure does fly fast! hehehehe

_**Then the ending song appeared in the scene…**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Try reading Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy (The Locket thing), CCS (Reach for my heart), Princess Tutu (Dance of Happy Ending)… and Sweet Tail of Saint Tale / Kaitou St. Tail (It's you) then review them too…**

**Thank you very much!**

**Saphyre!**


End file.
